Layla Heartfilia
by Suzu-Chii
Summary: El grand deseo de averiguar el pasado de su madre, y la razón tras su muerte, lleva a Lucy Heartfilia; una maga de Espíritus Celestiales a buscar información de personas y lugares que ella nunca pensó podrían tener relación alguna con la extraña muerte de Layla Heartfilia, el mismo día de la desaparición de los dragones de Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy y otros posibles Dragonslayers.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, muchas de las cosas mencionadas aqui sobre el pasado y la muerte de Layla Heartfilia son puras teorias MIAS. Nada fue sacado del Manga, el cual pertenece a Mashima-Sensei**

**Es mi primer FF, Espero lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 –La carta Anónima-**

Lucy se acerco a la puerta del gremio, suspirando de antemano, abrió la puerta dando un pequeño empujón a estas. Para su sorpresa, el gremio se encontraba sospechosamente tranquilo. _Demasiado _tranquilo. Como siempre, había personas sentadas en las mesas, chismeando y hablando de quien-sabrá-que. Cana y su típico grupo se encontraban cerca del bar bebiendo. El gremio estaba como siempre lo encontrabas a diario, pero había algo que no se sentía. Natsu. Así es, el peli rosado, a pesar de estar en el gremio, no dijo una palabra con la entrada de Lucy a Fairy Tail, y para hacer las cosas más sospechosas, no estaba teniendo una pelea con Gray, quien estaba sentado en un taburete cerca del bar, igual de atónito que Lucy al ver que Natsu no se había acercado a él en todo el día con indicios de querer iniciar una pelea. Suspirando una vez más, Lucy se acerco a su taburete usual y se sentó, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos.

"_Nee Mira…"_ Dijo la rubia, acto seguido por una amistosa sonrisa de parte de Mirajane, quien estaba limpiando algunos vasos _"__¿__Porque parece que Natsu no ha tenido ni una sola pelea con Gray hoy? Además del hecho que está demasiado tranquilo"_ Continuo Lucy. Era cierto, Natsu se encontraba en una mesa con Erza, –comiendo pastel- Wendy, Happy y Chlare. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Happy para levantar a Natsu de su posición –recostado sobre sus brazos sobre la mesa- y de animarlo, nada parecía funcionar.

"_Parece que Makarov le prohibió tener más peleas con Gray y que tenía que dejar de hacer tanto alboroto dentro del gremio, o no lo dejaría ir a ningún tipo de misiones por 2 semanas"_ Dijo Mirajane, en un tono un tanto neutral, que sorprendió un poco a la rubia sentada frente a ella _"Ten"_ Mira había puesto un vaso con leche dentro de este, cosa que Lucy habituaba pedir.

"_Ahh…"_ Contesto Lucy ante la explicación de Mira. Su cara había pasado de una que esperaba oír las suplicas de Natsu para ir a una misión, a una que mostraba completo aburrimiento, desinterés y un tanto de molestia _"Gracias"_ Dijo Lucy, de una manera poco audible, pero lo suficiente para que Mirajane respondiera con una tierna sonrisa.

"_Parece que el hecho de que Natsu no se te haya acercado desde que entraste al gremio de molesta" _Dijo la poderosa maga, una vez conocida como un 'Demonio' entre pequeñas risitas.

Las mejillas de Lucy inmediatamente se tornaron rosadas ante el comentario de Mira, haciendo que Lucy levantara su mirada para mostrar que no le agradaba para nada ese comentario _"N-No es eso… E-es solo que t-tengo que pagar mi renta… Y… Pues me hubiera gustado ir a una misión para conseguir el dinero…"_ Dijo finalmente Lucy después que el color rosa de sus mejillas se esfumo. A juzgar por la cara de Mirajane, era claro que se encontraba teniendo otra de sus fantasías amorosas, y fue el chasqueo de los dedos de Lucy lo que la hizo bajar de su nube. Mira de veras tenía un problema y una adicción a sacar conclusiones amorosas a una increíble velocidad.

"_¿Por que no lo invitas tu a una misión entonces? Con tal de que Natsu no haga alborotos dentro del gremio, el puede seguir llendo a misiones sin restricción alguna"_ Dijo Mira todavía entre risas y fantasías tras oír lo que para ella fue una excusa para evitar seguir sonrojándose de parte de Lucy. La inmediata reacción de la rubia fue otro color rosado en sus mejillas.

Lucy suspiro, definitivamente sin ganas de escuchar otra fantasía amorosa de Mirajane, y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el peli rosado Dragonslayer. Este no se había percatado de la presencia de su compañera hasta que ella puso su dedo sobre el cachete de Natsu, haciendo círculos en este. Natsu miro de reojo a Lucy, emitiendo lo que parecía ser un 'hola'. El en verdad estaba aburrido. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si cualquier cosa que Natsu hiciera de todas maneras iba a causar más que un simple alboroto. Lucy se sentó en la banca al lado de Natsu, haciendo suaves movimientos en su hombro. El solo respondía con uno que otro gruñido a la chica. Harta, Lucy decidió olvidar el comentario de Mirajane –porque definitivamente eso no era una cita, o algo que diera a entender que a Lucy le gusta Natsu- y se dijo a si misma que debería de ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa para ir a una misión esta vez, porque como muchos saben, siempre es Natsu quien corre hacia Lucy gritando sobre una nueva misión.

"_Geez Natsu…"_ Articulo la maga de Espíritus Celestiales, frunciendo el _ceño "No me gusta que estés así. Anda. Escoge una mision para que vayamos" _La primera reacción fue de Happy, quien se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa cubriendo su boca para que no se sobre oyeran sus risas malévolas. Luego se pudo ver como el rostro de Natsu ganaba vida nuevamente. Iluminado por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico se apresuro a abrazar a Lucy, atrayendo las miradas de casi todo Fairy Tail. Avergonzada, Lucy aparto rápidamente a Natsu, quien parecía no entender el significado tras la reacción de su compañera. _"_¡_S-Solo escoge el trabajo y ya!"_ Contesto Lucy al ver la cara de confusión en Natsu. Suspirando, Lucy tomo el bolso que había dejado en el taburete y se acerco a las puertas del gremio para salir, acto impedido por Natsu, que había tomado a la chica por su muñeca impidiendo que saliera, cosa que atrajo mas miradas de parte del gremio.

"_¿A dónde vas?"_ Dijo Natsu, aun claramente confundido.

"_A casa"_

"_Pero pensé que-"_

"_Solo ve a buscarme cuando tengas el trabajo"_

"_Se gusssssssstan. Hihihi"_ Se pudo oír a Happy decir desde lo lejos, completamente entre risas. Mientras que en las otras mesas se podía ver a las personas murmurar sobre la posible nueva pareja de Fairy Tail.

"_Me pregunto como sabrá el gato cocinado…"_ Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa aun más malévola que la que se pudo observar en Happy unos minutos atrás.

Happy se posiciono detrás de Natsu, como si él fuera una clase de manto protector. Bueno, claramente Lucy no tendría ningún chance contra el Dragonslayer, sin embargo el pensamiento de que Natsu quisiese pelear con ella era aun mas vago, así que Lucy solo suspiro como por quinta vez en una sola mañana, y con un simple movimiento, se volteo de manera que ahora se encontraba caminando hacia las puertas del gremio. Luego de que la maga se fuera, las opiniones de todo el gremio sobre Lucy y Natsu se volvieron claramente más audibles, aunque había un gran número de personas que estaban en contra, otros que simplemente pensaban que no cuadraba que ellos pudiesen llegar a tener _algo_. Gray fue el primero en cuestionar esa relación. Le parecía impensable que alguien como Lucy pudiera realmente interesarse amorosamente por Natsu, y mientras lo único que hacia Gray era quejarse, Juvia se encontraba en una oscura esquina haciendo su nuevo plan para deshacerse de su supuesta 'rival en el amor' Lucy. Por otro lado, después de oír lo que para Mira fue invitar a Natsu a una cita –Después de todo, Lucy nunca menciono a Gray o a Erza, sin embargo era un tanto obvio que ellos terminarían llendo, decepcionando a Mira- las fantasías de la camarera se volvieron un tanto más… perturbadoras, sin olvidar mencionar que después de observar la escena de Natsu impidiendo a Lucy salir del gremio, Mira simplemente colapso.

* * *

La rubia maga de Espíritus Celestiales se encontraba junto con Plue caminando por la acera de rocas, que hacia un lado llevaba a una parte de las calles de Magnolia, por el otro lado llevaba a un lago. Como siempre, ella recibió el típico 'tenga cuidado' de parte de 2 jóvenes en un barco no muy lejos de ella. Ya se había vuelto algo más que una rutina para ella caminar por esa acera en su camino a casa, y era un tanto obvio que Lucy no iba a caerse. Ya en un momento del camino, Lucy se detuvo, recordando la escena del momento en el que Natsu la detuvo, preguntando que hacia donde iba. El simple hecho de recordar eso, hizo que un adorable color rosa se posara sobre las mejillas de la chica, que al darse cuenta que podría estar sonrojada, inmediatamente coloco a Plue en el suelo, y cubrió sus mejillas con ambas manos.

"_Plue…_ _¿Tú crees que Natsu…?" _Dijo la joven maga entre suspiros _"No lo creo…" _ Se dijo finalmente a si misma

"_Puun Puuuun" _Fue la respuesta del adorable espíritu.

A decir verdad, era una cálida y no tan ventorrosa tarde de Septiembre. Parecía el día perfecto para enamorarse, o posiblemente declararse. _Lucy. Despierta. Natsu no te gusta _Dijo una voz internamente en Lucy, quien apresuradamente despertó de su extraño pensamiento de Natsu como su novio. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar saliendo con él. Entre esos raros pensamientos de ella, Lucy no se dio cuenta en que hubo un momento en el que empezó a caminar, mucho menos que ya se encontraba frente a su apartamento. Tomo la llave fuera de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

"_Tadaima"_ Exclamo Lucy, esperando encontrarse a Natsu, posiblemente a Gray o a Erza en su apartamento. Sin embargo, silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Aliviada, Lucy se desplomo en uno de los sillones, lamentando un poco el haber incitado a Natsu a ir en una misión. _¿De verdad parecíamos una pareja? _ Después de pensar profundamente en eso, y millones de veces repitiéndose a sí misma que era completamente imposible, la rubia sucumbió ante el cansancio y dejo que sus parpados se cerraran. Lucy se hubiera quedado horas dormidas, de no ser por el constante llamado a su puerta desde hace ya unos cuantos minutos. Mirando a sus alrededores, ella se dio cuenta de que no había dormido más de unos diez minutos. Sin ganas de abrir la puerta, aunque sin embargo debía de hacerlo para cesar el ruido, Lucy se levanto de su cómoda posición en el sillón, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. _¿Natsu? No lo creo. Usualmente el entra por la ventana. _Al abrir la puerta, Lucy se encontró con la aliviante sorpresa de que no era Natsu, ni ningún otro de sus compañeros. No que los odiara ni algo así, pero ella a veces necesitaba descansar de que ellos se metieran así como así en su apartamento. Claro, el alivio no duro mucho tiempo, dado que la persona que se encontraba frente a sus ojos no era justamente alguien que ella quisiera ver justamente ahora. La señora a quien pagaba la renta. _¿Qué hará ella aquí? Todavía tengo un par de días antes del día de pago… _Lucy examino a quien acababa de entrar a su casa, a simple vista, y a pesar por su carácter, no parecía que viniese por la renta. Una cajita con una cinta atada atrajo a atención de Lucy. _Correo Eh… _ Miro detalladamente la caja, y luego a la vieja señora de la renta, haciéndole saber con su mirada que ya podía entregarle lo que sea que fuese la caja.

Con disgusto, así hizo la señora. Le entrego a Lucy el paquete por el que tanto tiempo estuvo golpeando en la puerta. Después de unos minutos de observar el apartamento, se fue. No sin antes dar unas pequeñas palabras de recordatorio sobre su renta. Lucy observaba la caja con curiosidad. Esta estaba hecha con un muy buen material. Con una forma cuadrada no muy grande, y con finas líneas doradas en cada borde de la caja. _Caro. _Fue la primera palabra que se adentro en la mente de Lucy. La cinta que traía no era la excepción, puesto que era una tela de buena marca, algo que no esperarías encontrar en una caja que parecía ser un regalo. _Seguro es algún tipo de intento de soborno de mi padre. Aunque en estos últimos meses… Parece que el de verdad trata de cambiar… _ Sin más que objetar sobre quien pudo haber sido quien haya enviado el objeto, Lucy se decidió a abrirlo. Empezando por desanudar la cinta, Lucy tiro del lazo, el cual en cuestión de segundos paso a ser un simple trozo de cinta cara. Un chico trozo de papel aterrizo en las piernas de Lucy; quien ahora se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama. Este era de un color naranja pastel, primera señal que hizo a Lucy darse cuenta de que no era algo enviado por su padre.

Después de varios minutos de observar el trozo de papel, la joven maga se decidió a desdoblarlo, lo que convirtió el pequeño pedazo en un trozo un tanto más grande, aunque no lo suficiente para considerarlo una hoja. El papel contenía pocas palabras considerando el tamaño, aunque claramente el contenido escrito en la hoja atrajo la completa atención de Lucy.

'_El contenido dentro de esta cajita puede llegar a ser de tu interés –A'_

* * *

**Y... Que les parecio? Les gusta? No les gusta? Espero sus opiniones en los Reviews :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bieen~ Aquí está el segundo capítulo de 'Layla Heartfilia' espero que les guste ^^**

**Tratare de subir un capitulo diario… O tal vez uno cada dos días… Dependiendo de mi inspiración e,e**

**Otra cosa~ Aquí las cosas sobre la muerte de Layla, lo que hizo en el pasado van a cambiar. Van a haber uno que otro OC.. Y bueh.. Disfruten~**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 –El Pendiente-**

"_¡Luce!" _Se podía oír gritar a Natsu desde la ventana del apartamento de Lucy. Happy venia volando cerca del peli rosado, probablemente temiendo que Lucy siguiera de mal humor _"¿Lucy?"_

A pesar de que la joven maga se encontraba en su apartamento, esta no emitía ningún sonido. Es más, ella se encontraba paralizada en su cama, observando lo que parecía ser un pendiente. Natsu, al notar el raro comportamiento de Lucy, se acerco a ella, sacudiéndola por su hombro izquierdo. Después de unas cuantas sacudidas se agacho, probablemente esperando la furica reacción que Lucy tenia, cada vez que encontraba a Natsu en su apartamento sin previo aviso. Nada. Ella se mantenía observando el pendiente, atónita.

Natsu se acerco a ella una vez más, ahora sentándose a su lado en el borde de la cama. El dragonslayer comenzó por frotar el cachete de su compañera, imitando el mismo acto de Lucy en el gremio. Despues de unos minutos de insistencia en el frotar de Natsu, Lucy finalmente cedió, y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos sobre el correo que recién había abierto, opto por saber que quería el peli rosado. Este la miraba con completa confusión y curiosidad, intercambiando miradas entre el pendiente que recién Lucy había soltado, y la chica misma.

"_¿Q-Que quieres...?" _Comenzó Lucy, disimuladamente tratando de esconder la caja y el pendiente detrás de ella. Sus intentos fueron en vano, puesto que Natsu, al notar el simple movimiento de sus manos, tomo la caja antes que ella pudiera colocarla debajo de sus sabanas _"¡D-Devuélvemelo!"_

Natsu ahora miraba la caja con mayor curiosidad. Luego de descubrir lo que había en el interior de esta, era claro que el chico no entendía porque causaba tanto alboroto en Lucy. Lo que él no sabía, era que el pendiente de hecho tenía mucho valor. Al menos para Lucy. Luego de un par de segundos, Lucy le arrebato de las manos el pendiente a Natsu, el cual no mostro resistencia cuando la rubia se acerco a él.

El traga fuegos se quedo callado, haciéndole saber a Lucy que ya no le arrebataría el pendiente. Sentado de brazos cruzados, y observando a Lucy de modo que sus pupilas se concentraban en las de ellas, la maga se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio aparte de explicarle a Natsu porque un pendiente –que de por si no era muy grande- tenia tanto valor para Lucy. Hubo un gran suspiro de parte de ella, quien claramente no sabía cómo empezar la explicación. Un nuevo suspiro se noto de parte de Lucy, pero esta vez sus labios fueron separándose, preparándose para iniciar la explicación.

"_Es un pendiente que solía utilizar mi madre" _Inicio Lucy con su explicación. A juzgar por la reacción de Natsu, era claro que se encontraba cada vez mas confundido. ¿Cómo un pequeño pendiente, que a pesar de ser de su madre traía un tanto mas de valor, podía crear semejante reacción en Lucy? Ella, al darse cuenta que Natsu seguía sin entender, decidió continuar con lo que estaba diciendo _"Es un artefacto utilizado para guardar cierta cantidad de poder mágico. Si te quedas sin este durante un combate, puedes sacar el poder mágico guardado en este pendiente" _

"_Luce" _Dijo el dragonslayer de fuego _"Todavía no entiendo. ¿Por qué el pendiente tiene tanto valor para ti? Entiendo que sea de tu madre… Sin embargo no entiendo porque te encontrabas como paralizada observando el pendiente cuando llegue" _Continuo Natsu.

La cara de Lucy cambio radicalmente de una que mostraba calma y… _paciencia _a una bastante pensativa. La maga de Espiritus Estelares se encontraba en una guerra mental sobre si contarle o no su descubrimiento sobre el recién llegado correo o no. Luego de un par de minutos de pensar, y de soportar las quejas de Natsu para que le contase, Lucy cedió. La joven aun se encontraba dudosa sobre si contarle o no a su compañero de equipo. Natsu podía ser ruidoso, quejón, y muy destructivo, pero había ciertas cosas en las que de verdad podías confiar en él.

"_Natsu" _Empezo diciendo Lucy _"No es tanto el hecho de que sea de mi madre" _Una leve tristeza apareció en los ojos de la chica _"Lo que pasa es que el pendiente fue usado recientemente. Lo que quiero decir es que alguien saco poder mágico de este hace no mucho tiempo" _Ahora Natsu parecía comenzar a entender, pero una leve confusión seguía notándose en su mirada _"Y este pendiente ha permanecido en mi hogar desde la… M-Muerte de mi madre…" _Finalizo Lucy, quien ahora se encontraba luchando por no soltar las lágrimas que se encontraban en sus ojos.

_¡Claro! Seguramente quien envió esto saco poder mágico del Pendiente. Sin embargo… ¿Quién envió esto?_ Lucy nuevamente sucumbió ante sus pensamientos, ausentándose mentalmente del lugar. El pendiente pertenecía a su madre, eso estaba claro. Layla casi siempre lo llevaba con ella a sus misiones cuando era una maga activa, según lo que los trabajadores de su hogar le contaron. También, parecía que el pendiente tarde o temprano pasaría a ser posesión de la joven maga de Espíritus Estelares, aunque si ese fuera el caso, su padre la habría llamado para entregárselo personalmente. Y Layla… Bueno, era imposible que fuese ella quien haya enviado el paquete. Se supone ella está muerta. _Muerta… _Aunque posiblemente pudo ser ella en algún tipo de forma fantasmal, ¿No? _Imposible _Le decía a Lucy una voz interior. Por supuesto que era imposible. Sin embargo de veras se sentía que la misma Layla Heartfilia había usado el pendiente. _Tonterías. Ella murió. _Otra vez la voz dentro de los pensamientos de Lucy tomo palabra, haciendo que la tristeza y las lágrimas se apoderaran físicamente de Lucy. Era cierto. Seguramente alguien del hogar de Lucy le había enviado el paquete. Aunque las palabras de la nota delataban que, si fue alguien de su casa, fue alguien que ni siquiera la misma Lucy conoce.

En un intento de Natsu por sacar a Lucy de sus pensamientos, y traerla de nuevo mentalmente al lugar, el dragonslayer traga fuego decidió que Happy debería cargar a Lucy, y llevarla fuera de su apartamento. Eso no solo serviría para sacar a la maga frente a Natsu de cualquier cosa que estuviese pensando, sino que también serviría para jugarle una broma a Lucy.

Happy, un poco reacio a obedecer a Natsu, tomo a Lucy por la parte trasera de su camisa, elevándola en el aire. Durante unos segundos, la maga estelar parecía seguir ausente, sin embargo, luego de que Happy saliera por la ventana con Natsu detrás del exceed, Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia. Ella comenzó a moverse ferozmente, en un intento por escapar. Lo único que la chica logro, fue que las manos de Happy comenzasen a resbalar sobre su camisa.

"_!Happy! ¡Bájame!" _Gruño Lucy, mostrando al gato su mirada llena de furia. El exceed hizo como la maga dijo. Comenzó a descender hacia el suelo, y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, soltó a Lucy. Luego, cuando Natsu salto por la ventana, Happy voló directamente hacia él, escondiéndose detrás de su hombro susurrando las palabras 'Lucy es malvada' _"!Natsu!" _Grito Lucy en un tono bastante considerable. Algunas personas que pasaban por el lugar se voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, mientras que Lucy se acercaba al dragonslayer con un aura maligna.

"_A-Aye Sir…" _Dijo Natsu, agachándose para evitar ser golpeado por Lucy con una fuerza similar a la de Erza _A veces creo que esas 2 se parecen…_ Fue el pensamiento que invadió por completo a Natsu. Un par de segundos pasaron, y Lucy no había golpeado al traga fuego. Ella tan solo se quedo a unos pasos de donde estaba Natsu, soltando pequeños suspiros. Posiblemente se detuvo porque ya estaba llamando demasiado la atención de los ciudadanos _"¿Q-Que hay de la misión...?" _Continuo Natsu, aun con un tono asustadizo, y tratando de escoger bien sus palabras para no desatar de nuevo de ira de su compañera.

Sacando un trozo de papel de uno de sus bolsillos, Natsu se levanto, y tomo unos pasos hacia adelante para darle el papel con los detalles de la misión a Lucy. Ella miro detalladamente de que se trataba la misión que _Natsu_ había escogido. Tal y como ella lo había esperado, se trataba de ir a un pueblo cercano a derrotar unos cuantos magos oscuros, y llevarlos a la comisaria del lugar.

Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de la estación de tren, de nuevo con su mirada de preocupación, sabiendo que la paga de 100.000 Jewels iban a terminar siendo la mitad o menos debido a la destrucción que seguramente Natsu causaría. La joven maga se detuvo unos cuantos pasos más adelante, se volteo y miro fijamente a Natsu.

"_Vas a venir o no"_ Dijo pacíficamente Lucy.

"_Ah… Claro"_ Contesto Natsu, quien por unos segundos se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Después de responder y comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección en la que Lucy iba, mostro su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que dejaba afuera sus colmillos de mayor tamaño a los normales.

* * *

Ya en la estación de tren, ya anticipado por Lucy, se encontraban Erza y Gray esperándolos. Con el simple mencionamiento del tren, Natsu inmediatamente comenzó a presentar sus síntomas de enfermedad por los transportes.

"_Que patético" _Menciono Gray desde la pared en la que se encontraba recostado.

"_Mira quién habla. Stripper de Hielo" _Declaro Natsu desde el suelo, con Happy intentando levantarlo.

"_Cerebro de Fuego"_

"_Heladito derretido"_

"_!Que dijiste!" _Grito Gray, ahora acercándose a Natsu, y al poco tiempo comenzando a reírse por su patética situación.

"_¿Quieres Pelear?" _Dijo Natsu, claramente intentando mostrar un lado varonil y fuerte de sí mismo, fallidamente, por las nauseas que el tren le proporcionaban.

"_Como si pudieras !Tan solo mírate!" _Contesto Gray, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

"_!Suficiente!" _ Grito Erza desde la cabina para comprar los boletos de tren. Al oir la pelea entre Gray y Natsu, inmediatamente forzó al vendedor de boletos a apurarse. Poniendo una bolsa con una buena cantidad de Jewels sobre la mesa, la maga Reequipadora se abrió paso hacia donde se encontraban Gray y Natsu peleando.

En un segundo, ambos chicos pasaron de estar peleando, bueno, de intentar pelear, aparte de gritarse obscenidades, a estar abrazándose como completos idiotas _"!Aye Sir!" _Simularon el cantico de Happy los 2 al mismo tiempo, al notar la increíblemente gran aura malévola viniendo de Erza.

Lucy ya desde hacía unos minutos se paro en una esquina a lo lejos del trió. Sonriendo falsamente a los que pasaban alrededor, y haciendo pasarse por una completa extraña al lado de Gray, Natsu y Erza. La maga de cabello escarlata se acerco firmemente y jalando a Gray y a Natsu por las orejas hacia Lucy, indicándole la cabina del tren en la que estarían durante las siguientes 3 horas.

El grupo de magos se adelanto a entrar a su respectiva cabina. Lucy se sentó en el banco que detrás de este había una ventana, coloco a Natsu a su lado, dejándolo recostar su cabeza en el regazo de ella, cosa que hizo que Gray les lanzara unas cuantas miraditas. Lucy fue la única que lo noto, y quien devolvió una mirada demoniaca a Gray, quien tranquilamente se volvió hacia la ventana, evitando la mirada de Lucy. Erza se sentó en el banco que estaba justo frente a Gray y ordeno un pastel de fresa.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, y el tren se puso en movimiento. La situación de Natsu empeoro radicalmente, sin embargo se pudo notar que en todo el camino; recostado en el regazo de Lucy, no levanto ninguna queja. Lucy se quedo dormida la mayor parte del camino, al igual que Gray y Natsu. Erza se mantuvo despierta todo el tiempo, pidiendo de vez en cuando un nuevo trozo de pastel.

* * *

El equipo Natsu llego a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Sollea, claramente porque el pueblo se mantenía con un clima bastante asoleado, pero sin mucho calor. El trabajo trataba de encontrar a un grupo de 10 o 15 magos oscuros que por un tiempo estuvo robando y asaltando en Sollea.

A decir verdad, no les tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlos, puesto que su campamento se encontraba en un bosque cerca de la entrada del pueblo, y los magos; estaban no muy lejos de su campamento.

Lucy se encargo de 4 de ellos, que se encontraban cerca de su posición. Invocando a Tauro y a Escorpio, la maga se encargo de los magos rápidamente. Peleando con su látigo junto con sus espíritus la tarea parecía un juego de niños. Lucy sonrió ante su victoria, agradeciendo luego a Tauro y Escorpio, antes de enviarlos de regreso al donde pertenecían.

Gray se encargo de otros 4, quienes tenían un nivel de magia un tanto superior a los que Lucy combatió. Creando distintos tipos de escudos, Gray esquivo la mayoría de los ataques de los magos oscuros, no sin recibir uno que otro rasguño. Luego creando unas cuantas lanzas y otro tipo de armas con su Ice Make, dejo fuera de combate a los 4 magos.

Natsu, quien se había repuesto considerablemente de su enfermedad por los transportes, tomo a 5 de los magos que parecían ser el equivalente de Magos Clase S del pequeño gremio de magos oscuros. Por supuesto, debido a la emoción de Natsu por derrotar y patear unos cuantos traseros, la magia de esos magos era nada comparado con los ataques del feroz dragonslayer. El chico quedo con ganas de mas luego de haber derrotado a los 5 magos, y para calmar su necesidad de pelear, comenzó a lanzar distintos tipos de ataques a unos cuantos arbustos.

Erza, por su parte, se fue tras los 2 magos que parecían ser los jefes y posiblemente los más poderosos. Reequipando a su armadura 'Heavens Wheel Armor' y diciendo cosas sobre lo imperdonables que son las personas que roban y atacan a inocentes, derroto a los 2 magos con un solo ataque.

"_Como se esperaba de nuestra Erza" _Dijo Lucy desde donde estaba, observando la pelea entre Erza y los magos. Una cálida sonrisa fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta de parte de Erza.

"_!Nee Erza! !Ahora si tienes que pelear conmigo!" _Grito Natsu, ahora quemando un poco más que simples arbustos.

"_Como si pudieras derrotarla. Cabeza llameante" _Declaro Gray por su parte, arrastrando los magos que Lucy y el derrotaron junto con los de Natsu y los que Erza dejo fuera de combate.

"_!Quieres pelear, chico-que-no-sobrevive-sin-quitarse-la-ropa!" _Rugio el dragonslayer de fuego, rugido que pronto fue opacado por la mirada de Erza, quien seguía en su anteriormente reequipada armadura, dirigiendo unas cuantas espadas a ambos magos. Gray y Natsu reaccionaron de manera inmediata, y el fuego y el hielo emanando de ambos desapareció, mientras que los chicos se agachaban por miedo a ser golpeados por millonésima vez probablemente en este mes.

Llevaron el grupo de magos oscuros a la comisaría de Sollea, quienes se encargaron de meterlos en una cárcel que neutralizaría sus poderes.

Desde lo lejos, se pudo oír que uno de los magos susurro "_La hija de Layla Heartfilia, Eh.." _Oración que hizo que Lucy se exaltara por un momento, sin embargo después recupero la cordura, repitiéndose a sí misma que solo fue alguna clase de coincidencia.

El camino de regreso a Magnolia fue un poco más estresante. Natsu se rehusó a recostarse de nuevo en el regazo de Lucy, porque se dio cuenta de que Gray lo molestaría al llegar al gremio. Por no recostarse si quiera en algo, las quejas del traga fuegos aumentaron, haciendo el viaje en tren definitivamente una pesadilla.

* * *

Ya de regreso en Magnolia, Lucy se dirigía a su casa; obviamente con Natsu y Happy detrás de ella. Erza y Gray dijeron que pasarían por el gremio a avisar que la misión fue un éxito. Lo mejor de esta, fue que el alcalde no se molesto, o mejor dicho, no se dio cuenta de los destrozos que Natsu había causado en las afueras de Sollea, y dio la paga completa, que fue dividida entre los 4 magos.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Lucy se tumbo en su cama, decidida a dormir y a ganar su merecido sueño, cuando algo puntiagudo toco su espalda. El pendiente. Lucy recordó haberlo dejado en la cama cuando Happy la saco volando por la ventana, así que lo coloco de nuevo en la cajita en la que vino. Solo que esta vez la distracción no fue Natsu, si no un pequeño detalle que la maga estelar noto en el otro lado del pendiente. Una cifra que marcaria el inicio de la búsqueda de Lucy.

"_Natsu" _Dijo la maga, con un tono que se pudo observar bastante nervioso. Al oír su nombre ser mencionado, Natsu se acerco y se sentó cerca de Lucy, esperando oír lo que tenía que decirle _"En el pendiente está grabada la fecha 7 de Julio del año 777"_

* * *

**Y… Que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios en los reviews :3**

**Por cierto, se que faltan MUCHOS acentos, pero lo que pasa es que mi laptop tiene un pequeño problemita y no me deja colocar ciertos acentos :/ Gomene~ **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiiiis~ Aqui el tercer capi de Layla Heartfilia. A partir de este capi empieza la búsqueda de Lucy hacia el pasado de su madre :3 Disfruten~**

**Disclaimer: FT no es mio~ Es del gran Mashima-Sensei**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 –Acceso Prohibido-**

Ya un poco después del medio día, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, con Lucy y Natsu entrando a este. El dragonslayer come-fuego se veía parcialmente animado; en comparación al día anterior. Sin embargo, Lucy era el caso opuesto. Grandes ojeras se podían notar debajo de sus ojos, y a juzgar por su cara, era claro que el humor de la maga de espíritus estelares no estaba de buenas. Al notar esto, ningún mago de Fairy Tail se decidió a cuestionar el porqué del humor de Lucy.

Natsu se fue a la tabla de misiones, dispuesto a completar una o quizás dos ese mismo día. En cambio, Lucy se fue hacia el bar y se sentó al lado de alguien que ella sabia la entendería; Levy Mcgarden. La maga peliazul se percato de las ojeras de su mejor amiga, e inmediatamente una mirada de preocupación se fijo en Lucy.

"_Lu-Chan" _Dijo Levy, sin obtener ninguna respuesta _"__!Lu-Chan!" _Volvió a decir Levy, sin embargo esta vez su tono era más alto, con la esperanza de obtener aunque sea un movimiento de la rubia maga.

"_!Que!"_ Contesto Lucy, molesta. Sin embargo, al notar quien era la persona que le estaba hablando y al ver la tristeza que invadió los ojos de la peliazul, Lucy sintió como un cuchillo lleno de culpa atravesaba su estomago _"L-Lo siento Levy-Chan. Es solo que…" _Una falsa sonrisa tomo lugar en el rostro de Lucy. Sonrisa que claramente Levy no se trago.

"_Dime que sucedió Lu-Chan" _Dijo Levy, aunque ahora en un tono más pacífico.

"_Ayer no dormí muy bien. Mejor dicho, a penas y dormí" Explico _Lucy a la maga de escritura solida.

"_Natsu verdad" _Lucy afirmo ante la respuesta de Levy, quien se volteo y miro disimuladamente a Natsu _"Pero él se ve muy bien"_

Lucy mordió su labio inferior. La noche anterior Natsu se había pasado toda la noche haciendo preguntas a Lucy sobre porque la fecha de la desaparición de Igneel estaba escrita en el pendiente. La maga trato de explicarle que esa también era la fecha en la que su madre murió, sin embargo el pelirosado quería saber más, y lamentablemente Lucy no tenía idea de que paso en el pasado de su madre y tampoco tenía respuestas a mayoría de las preguntas que Natsu se paso repitiendo toda la noche.

"_Lu-Chan. Puedes contarme. Confia en mi"_

"_Ayer me llego un pendiente que mi madre solia usar" _Dijo Lucy, decidida a confiar en Levy, por algo era su mejor amiga ¿No? _"Y… Alguien saco poder mágico de él… Y tengo un gran presentimiento de que fue mi madre, pero ella está muerta" _Nuevamente la tristeza se apodero de Lucy, y aunque ella hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo, Levy se dio cuenta antes de que Lucy pudiera mostrar otra de sus falsas sonrisas _"Y para empeorarlo, detrás del pendiente está grabada la fecha de la muerte de mi madre, que es la misma de la desaparición del dragón de Natsu"_

Levy se quedo pensativa por un buen rato, analizando todo lo que había dicho su mejor amiga. La situación no estaba para nada fácil, y el hecho de que Layla haya muerto el mismo día de la desaparición de los dragones de los Dragonslayers… Eso era muy extraño.

Lucy se quedo igual de pensativa que Levy, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran conectado. Layla Heartfilia a simple vista era una noble y simpática dama. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás, y según los empleados de su casa, Layla era una persona muy dulce. Sin embargo, la última vez que Lucy sostuvo el pendiente, pudo sentir una pequeña cantidad de energía oscura emanando de este. Y eso no era lo único, el hecho de que la madre de Lucy haya muerto el mismo día de la desaparición de los dragones lo hacía algo muy sospechoso.

Un flashback de los días en que su madre estaba viva se adentro en Lucy. Ella no tenía muchas memorias de su madre, pero las que poseía, eran todas armoniosas y sobre su madre siempre jugando con ella. En ese entonces Lucy solo tendría unos 4 años, no habría sentido para ella a esa edad en preocuparse de la vida personal de Layla.

"_Ni idea Lu-Chan" _Dijo finalmente Levy, aun pensativa.

"_No te preocupes Levy. Creo que ya es el momento en el que debo de empezar a preocuparme por el pasado de mi madre" _Contesto Lucy, dando pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro de Levy _"Creo que iré a casa…"_

Levy sonrio amistosamente, haciéndole saber por su mirada que ayudaría a Lucy en todo lo que pudiera. Luego, la maga estelar se bajo del taburete en el que se encontraba, y se abrió paso camino a la salida del gremio, cuando una mano familiar toco su hombro. Natsu. De todas las personas posibles tenía que ser él. En este preciso instante, a quien menos necesitaba era a Natsu. Definitivamente ella no quería que la siguiera, y tenerlo en el apartamento solo la distraería de su principal razón para volver a casa.

"_N-Natsu… "_Lucy, al ver la petición que Natsu sostenía en su mano izquierda comenzó a entrar en una especie de pánico mental. Era obvio lo que el come-fuego quería, ir a una misión. Le era muy difícil a Lucy rechazar a Natsu en este tipo de cosas, dado que el insistiría hasta que Lucy no tuviera más opción que decir que sí _"No puedo ir a una misión ahora. Estoy cansada…" _Mentira. Era claro que Lucy no estaba para nada cansada, la misión del día anterior fue más fatigosa por las quejas de Natsu que por los magos oscuros en sí.

"_Pero Luce-"Sus_ palabras fueron cortadas por la mirada penetrante de Lucy, quien se veía reacia a ir a una misión en estos momentos _"!Pero somos un equipo! Vamos Luce-"Otra_ vez, fue cortado por la mirada de Lucy, la cual se volvió aun más penetrante y diciendo rotundamente 'No'.

Natsu finalmente cedió, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que opto por seguir a Lucy hasta su apartamento, y averiguar que se traía entre manos; dado que ni siquiera dejo al chico justificar porque quería esa misión.

* * *

Lucy entro en su apartamento, cerrando con llave no solo la puerta, sino también la ventana por la que usualmente el dragonslayer de fuego entraba sin previo aviso a la casa de Lucy.

Luego de mirar un par de veces por la ventana, esperando que Natsu no irrumpiera en la paz en la que ahora se encontraba Lucy, probablemente rompiendo la ventana. Abriendo la puerta de La Cruz del Sur, Lucy esperaba obtener un poco de información sobre su madre, sobre quien hasta ahora no había mostrado ningún interés sobre ella. Fue el pendiente lo que la trajo hasta aquí. Sea quien haya sido quien envió el pendiente, tuvo que ser sabiendo que Lucy tarde o temprano tomaría esta decisión ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esconde el pasado de Layla que ni siquiera los antiguos empleados de Lucy podían decirle más que unas simples palabras de lo buena que era su madre? Muchas preguntas atravesaban la mente de Lucy.

"_Y… Pues me preguntaba si me podias dar información sobre Layla Heartfilia" _Explico lucy a Crux, quien inmediatamente paso a su estado pensativo, que realmente daba la impresión de que estaba dormido. Después de un par de minutos, Crux abrió los ojos.

"_Me temo que el acceso a la Información de Layla Heartfilia está completamente prohibido" _Dijo Crux, haciendo énfasis en las palabras 'información' y 'prohibido'. Lucy estuvo a punto de hacerle una última pregunta, sin embargo el espíritu se quedo dormido, y la maga no tuvo más opción que cerrar la puerta de este.

_Demonios._ Dijo una vocecilla en el interior de Lucy. Ahora que las cosas si se ponían verdaderamente sospechosas. Para que no se pudiera acceder a la información de un mago de Espíritus Estelares tenía que ser porque hubo algo en la vida de esa persona, que no puede ser contado libremente a cualquier persona, o porque el mago personalmente pidió que nadie pudiera tener acceso a semejante información. Sin embargo el énfasis en las palabras información y prohibido, mencionadas anteriormente por Crux, no tenía nada de sentido. El mismo espíritu pacería estar diciéndole algo. Algo a lo que Lucy no le podía encontrar lógica. Al parecer Layla Heartfilia no era una simple maga de Espiritus Celestiales después de todo.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, la puerta de Crux se abrió sin Lucy pidiéndolo. Este tenía una mirada preocupadiza, en comparación a como siempre luce.

"_Lamento irrumpir y aparecer sin su demanda"_ Explico el espíritu _"Pero creo que lo que voy a decir le puede ayudar. Layla Heartfilia una vez poseyó las 12 llaves doradas"_ Y con esas últimas palabras, Crux volvió al mundo de los espíritus celestiales.

La mandíbula de Lucy literalmente cayó al suelo al oír la última frase mencionada por Crux. A simple plano, que Layla haya poseído las 12 llaves no ayudaba mucho, aunque poseerlas fuera un gran merito y algo muy difícil de conseguir. Sin embargo, por como su anterior invocado espíritu lucia, poseer las 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco era algo _grande_. Aunque Lucy no tenía ni idea de lo que se puede hacer teniendo las 12 llaves. Ella hasta ahora solo tiene diez, significando que si obtiene las 2 restantes…. _No. ¿Y si es algo malo? ¿Y si el poseer todas las llaves fue lo que mato a Layla? _Esas palabras se repitieron en la mente de Lucy por toda la noche, sin dejarla dormir.

Para su suerte, Natsu no irrumpió esa noche, aunque el probablemente haya estado espiándola desde fuera de la ventana tratando de oir su conversación con Crux. Después de todo, si Layla Heartfilia murió el 7 de Julio del año 777, eso también tenía que ver con Igneel.

* * *

**Lo se QwQ El capi fue MUY corto… Pero es que.. Bueno.. Estaba corta de inspiración. Los reviwes me inspiran. Pongan reviews e inspírenme genteee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis~ Aqui yo con un nuevo capitulo de Layla Heartfilia.**

**Quiero agradecer a la unica persona que ha dado Favorite a mi historia hasta ahora. Arigato Gosaimazu!**

**El manga de Ft no es mio, pertenece a Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

**-Sollea-**

Natsu se encontraba de nuevo en su antigua forma de ser: destructivo. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Makarov le prohibió al dragonslayer pelear dentro del gremio y era obvio que este no aguantaba más. Espero el momento más oportuno para atacar a Gray; cuando este estaba distraído consolando a Mirajane por haberla hecho llorar al criticar sus dibujos. El ice maker respondió inmediatamente, lanzando una que otra mesa al otro lado de Fairy Tail. Natsu no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ahora que había hecho enfadar a Gray, así que respondió con unos cuantos golpes directamente a la cara del stripper.

La pelea continuo así e incluso empeoro durante un rato. Esta acabo cuando una Lucy de mejor humor entro al gremio, visualizando la pelea e inmediatamente opto por imitar a Erza –quien estaba fuera por una misión- salvo que ella no podía reequipar espadas. En vez de esto, la maga estelar tomo su látigo traído del mundo de los espíritus celestiales y se acerco a los dos jóvenes peleando poniendo una cara demoniaca casi o igual de temible que la de Erza.

Gray al ver la furica cara de su compañera de equipo Lucy, abandono su pose de batalla y se fue hacia una mesa con Wendy como si no hubiera pasado nada. Natsu fue algo completamente contrario, en vez de salir corriendo o balbucear excusas que nadie se creería, el dragonslayer de fuego _sonrió_ ante el comportamiento de Lucy. Todo el gremio se quedo boquiabierto ante lo siguiente que Natsu hizo, _abrazo a Lucy. _La maga se aparto de su amigo de golpe al notar las miradas que les lanzaban todos los demás.

"_!P-Porque hiciste eso!" _Soltó de golpe Lucy, la cual ahora tenía un rojo brillante adornando sus cachetes.

"_Porque volviste a la normalidad" _ Contesto un aun sonriente Natsu, a lo cual Lucy no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y devolverle la sonrisa. Era cierto que el día anterior Lucy no estaba _de buenas_. Y eso se pudo notar en su comportamiento en el poco tiempo que se quedo dentro del gremio.

"_Idiota" _Murmuro Lucy mientras caminaba hacia su taburete usual y sonreía cálidamente a su mejor amiga Levy quien estaba sentada en el taburete a su lado. El color rojizo de las mejillas de Lucy aun no se había ido por completo, cosa que causo que Levy molestara a la maga por un rato.

"_Levy-Chan"_ Volvio a decir la maga estelar suspirando _"La ultima pista que obtuve no me está llevando a ningún lado"_ Continuo Lucy luego de explicarle a su amiga lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Ambas magas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sin embargo sin admitir la derrota ante el misterio que tenían en frente. La noche anterior Levy tampoco se quedo sin hacer nada, fue a una biblioteca poco después de que Lucy saliera del gremio, y comenzó a investigar más sobre los Espíritus Celestiales. Sin embargo, la maga de escritura solida no pudo obtener información sobre el tema que Lucy no supiera. Por supuesto, la joven maga de espíritus celestiales tampoco se quedo de brazos cruzados luego de oír la última información que Crux le proveyó. Horas más tarde luego de invocar a la cruz del sur, Lucy invoco a Virgo, pidiéndole si podía traerle algún tipo de documento donde se especificase quien poseyó cada llave. Claro, Lucy también aprovecho la noche para preguntar a algunos de sus otros espíritus si de verdad habían hecho alguna vez un contrato con Layla, pero ni ellos ni la lista decían que Si. Era como si alguien hubiera borrado el nombre _Layla Heartfilia_ de la lista de poseedores de cada llave dorada, y también como si le hubieran borrado la memoria a todas las llaves que Lucy poseía, porque los que según Lucy su madre nunca poseyó, ninguno supo responder afirmativamente. Es más, les era muy vago el nombre de su madre.

"_Mmm…."_ Dijo Levy en un tono pensativo, aunque segundos más tarde cambio a su tono y su mirada de siempre; alegre y un tanto juguetona ante los supuestos actos amorosos entre Lucy y Natsu _"Por cierto Lu-Chan. ¿Cómo les fue en su última misión?" _

"_Bastante bien. Solo era atrapar unos cuantos magos oscuros bastante debiluchos y llevarlos a la comisaria del pueblo"_ Respondio Lucy.

"_Y… ¿Qué pueblo visitaron?" _Continuo Levy emocionada por saber si en ese pueblo habría alguna biblioteca o librería que pudiese ser de su interés.

"_Sollea"_

* * *

Makarov estaba sentado en el barandal del segundo piso observando como Natsu destruía nuevamente parte del gremio. Prácticamente, el no podía hacer nada. Tarde o temprano el chico terminaría por enloquecer y quien sabe que podría pasar. Para su suerte, Lucy llego en un buen momento para detener la pelea, claro; Makarov también fue uno más de los que se quedaron observando y luego murmurando sobre el gran abrazo de Natsu hacia la maga.

De vez en cuando, el maestro de Fairy Tail pedía a mira algo de licor y la una vez conocida como un demonio le traía un poco más que un pequeño vaso, sin importarle que tarde o temprano Makarov terminaría emborrachándose. Y nadie quiere saber qué cosas pueden suceder con un Makarov borracho, aunque esa no fuese la primera ver que pasase. Bueno, Mirajane con mucho gusto sirve bebidas alcohólicas casi a quien sea, también sin importarle los efectos secundarios de la borrachera de cada persona. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué haría Gray borracho? Seguramente se quitaría la ropa y probablemente la de los demás, claro no es que a Mira se le hayan ocurrido tales cosas, puesto que la mayoría del tiempo fantasea sobre las relaciones amorosas de todos en el gremio, aunque ella no haya tenido ninguna cita en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué haría Natsu borracho? Seguramente volveria cenizas el gremio y parte de Magnolia. Pero seguramente las únicas fantasias que ha tenido Mira sobre Natsu son de el casándose en algún futuro con Lucy.

El maestro Makarov se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos sobre cómo detener a Natsu sin privarlo de pelear. La pregunta era difícil, dado que sea donde sea, el chico va a querer pelear, y es completamente imposible que salga de ahí sin destruir algo.

Sin embargo y a pesar de no estar prestando atención a nada en Fairy Tail, algo que saco a Makarov de sus pensamientos fue el oír a Lucy mencionar el pueblo de Sollea. Al oírlo, su piel se estremeció e inmediatamente llamo a Mirajane a su oficina.

Mirajane entro junto con él en su oficina, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Luego, el maestro implanto un echizo que impediría a cualquiera espiar su conversación desde afuera. Al implantar el hechizo, Mira se dio cuenta que la charla que tendrían seria por algo realmente serio.

"_Mirajane" _Dijo Makarov, con un tono y una mirada que mostraban completa seriedad en el tema. Mira por su parte también cambio a su estado _serio. "Perdona que te haya pedido venir a mi oficina tan repentinamente"_ La maga de take over sacudió su cabeza, al mismo tiempo en el que sonreía haciéndole saber a su maestro que no le importaba.

"_No me molesta, sin embargo me tiene intrigada él porque me trajo a su oficina así de repente, y el hecho de la seriedad en el tono de su hablar" _Contesto Mira.

"_Posiblemente no hayas estado prestando atención en el momento en el que sucedió, pero Lucy y su equipo estuvieron en una misión en Sollea" _Declaro Makarov, quien ahora se veía más concentrado en lo que decía, aunque Mirajane todavía no captaba el punto de la conversación.

"_Necesito una mayor explicación"_

"_Puede que no lo recuerdes con certeza, pero seguro oíste hablar del incidente en Sollea hace 7 años Mirajane. Un… Desafortunado dia, un desafortunado 7 de julio del 777" _Explico Makarov ante la confusión de la maga frente a él.

La maga poseedora del 'Satan Soul' se mantuvo pensativa un buen rato. Si bien el evento y la fecha le sonaban, no solo por el hecho de que Natsu se la pasaba gritando que su dragón desapareció ese día, pero había algo más que paso ese momento. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas buscando la respuesta a lo que buscaba. Que ella recordase, jamás estuvo en una misión en Sollea, aunque posiblemente haya asistido a una por sus alrededores, puesto que aquel era conocido por tener muchos bosques en los alrededores.

Mirajane pestañeó dos veces, ahora habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que hablaba Makarov, sin embargo ella seguía sin saber porque el incidente ocurrido en ese entonces y que no volverá a suceder tiene al maestro tan preocupado. _Bueno. Se necesitan las doce llaves ¿No?_ Pensó Mirajane, y al instante se dio cuenta del porque la seriedad y preocupación en Makarov.

"_Maestro…" _Dijo Mira luego de salir de su pensar, ahora igual de seria y preocupada que el Maestro.

"_Si Lucy estuvo en Sollea…" _

"_No se preocupe. La misión era atrapar a unos magos oscuros en las afueras de un bosque del pueblo, y luego llevarlos a la comisaria del lugar, dudo que se hayan quedado mucho tiempo en Sollea"_ Contesto la maga frente al maestro, tratando de sacarlo de sus preocupaciones. Aunque claramente en este momento había mucho de qué preocuparse.

"_Eso espero"_

* * *

Segundos después de que Lucy se apartara de Natsu y comenzase a caminar hacia su taburete usual, este salió corriendo hacia la tabla de peticiones, buscando cuidadosamente la que había escogido la tarde anterior. Cuando Lucy se fue del gremio la noche antes, Natsu se aseguro de que nadie tocase la misión que había escogido para ir con su compañera antes de comenzar a seguirla hasta su casa.

El dragonslayer de fuego tomo la petición de la tabla, y dejo una pequeña nota en el bar que decía que se iría a una misión con Lucy. El estaba seguro de que Mirajane lo aprobaría, así que no espero a que ella saliera de la oficina del maestro para preguntarle.

Lucy seguía charlando con Levy sobre la misión, aunque de vez en cuando tanto Levy como la misma Lucy se desviaban del tema para preguntarse la una a la otra sobre sus relaciones amorosas. Levy molestaba a Lucy diciéndole que estaba enamorada de Natsu, y la maga estelar molestaba a su mejor amiga sobre lo muy apegada que esta se encontraba con Gajeel. Lucy siempre respondía a Levy sobre las bromas de Natsu y ella como pareja diciéndole que eso jamás podría pasar, y Levy respondía a su mejor amiga sobre Gajeel diciéndole que solo le daba una oportunidad de socializar más. Claro, ninguna de las dos se creía las excusas de la otra, fuesen o no verdad.

"_Y. Lu-Chan. ¿Ya tienes el dinero para tu renta?" _Pregunto la maga de escritura solida, para por fin dejar a un lado el tema amoroso.

"_Pues… No…"_ Respondió Lucy, dejando salir un gran suspiro de preocupación. La paga de la última misión fue justamente divida entre los 4 magos, pero aun así no era suficiente para pagar su renta mensual, y esta debía ser pagada dentro de 3 días.

"_Pues deberías ir a misiones más seguido. Además, si puedes controlar tan bien a Natsu dentro del gremio, ¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer en las misiones? Así tal vez la paga no llegue a ser reducida"_ Dijo Levy en tono de animo a su mejor amiga _"Por cierto, los magos que ustedes atacaron en su última misión, ¿Eran parte de algún tipo de Gremio Oscuro? A decir verdad la cantidad de ese tipo de gremios ha estado incrementando… Y parece que todos siguen a un gremio más grande….Y…."_

Llego un punto en el cual Lucy dejo de escuchar a Levy. No fue tanto por el hecho de que fuese muy largo lo que estaba diciendo, si no porque hubo una parte de lo que dijo que la estremeció. Últimamente la joven maga estelar solo tiene sus pensamientos en el pasado de su madre, y aunque todavía no haya podido averiguar mucho, Lucy estaba dispuesta a continuar. Levy se dio cuenta del estremecimiento de su amiga, y paro de hablar. Sabía que se trataba de algo de importancia así que decidió no mencionar mas nada hasta que Lucy calmara sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, la guerra desatándose dentro de los pensamientos de Lucy era inmensa. A lo que Levy menciono a los magos que atacaron recientemente en su última misión, la maga estelar recordó algo _clave. _Aunque al parecer en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia, ahora esos magos _en especial uno_, parecían tener un gran rol en este momento para Lucy. La maga se enfoco en recordar que había pasado en el momento en el que los llevaron a la cárcel, e inmediatamente recordó la frase de uno de los magos: _Eres la hija de Layla Heartfilia, Eh…_ Ahora Lucy le encontraba el verdadero sentido a esas palabras. Ese hombre sabía algo sobre su madre, y a juzgar por su tono de voz en aquel entonces, se podía saber que además de tener una sonrisa picara en su rostro, la información que poseía era importante, al menos para Lucy.

"_!Luce!" _Decia Natsu al tiempo que sacudía a la rubia con fuerza por sus dos hombros. Por un lado, Levy le lanzaba miradas de suplicas al dragonslayer come fuego para que la dejase en paz, aunque en vano. El peli rosado no noto ninguna de las acciones e intentos de Levy para detener a Natsu.

"_!Que!" _Grito Lucy luego de darse cuenta de las fuertes sacudidas que Natsu le estaba dando, aunque mentalmente agradeciéndole que la saque de su estado tan profundamente pensativo.

"_Vallamos a esta misión. Anda"_ Contesto el dragonslayer sonriente, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Lucy.

Ella tomo la hoja con la petición. Esta vez Natsu no había escogido algo _tan_ difícil. Se trataba de recuperar los objetos robados de una familia. Hasta estaba la información de donde se encontraban los ladrones y su escondite de robos. La misión era en un pueblo no muy lejos de Magnolia llamado Altgar, bien conocido por poseer familias muy adineradas. Ahora sí que no era sorpresa que hubieran ladrones queriendo robarles.

Sin embargo, no era el hecho de que la misión era en un pueblo cercano a Magnolia lo que hacía que Lucy quisiera responder que si, si no el hecho de que Altgar se encontraba a pocas horas a pie de Sollea. Por primera vez en su vida Lucy estaba agradecida de que Natsu la haya invitado a una misión. Seria simple. Recuperarian los objetos perdidos, los regresarían a sus respectivos dueños y al final forzaría a Natsu a acompañarla a Sollea a averiguar lo que Lucy necesitaba saber. Eso era todo. No parecía tan difícil ¿Verdad?

"_Está bien. Vamos" _Contesto finalmente la maga estelar, tomando a Natsu por su muñeca para irse inmediatamente. Levy aprovecho esta oportunidad para bromear con Lucy una vez más antes de que se fuese a la misión. Gray estaba en una misión con Wendy y Juvia y Erza se había ido a comprar más pastel de fresa.

La maga de escritura solida llamo sigilosamente la atención de varias personas del gremio, y con su dedo índice señalo a su mejor amiga, tomando de la mano a Natsu para irse a la misión. Claro, y como se esperaba, el gremio lo tomo… de otra manera.

"_Suerte hombre" _ Se oyó por un lado de Fairy Tail.

"_Las mujeres no te hacen menos hombre Natsu. Cuida de ella" _Dijo Elfman con su típica pose de hombría.

"_Al fin Natsu" _Dijo Cana desde el bar sonriendo pícaramente ante la pareja.

"_¿Ah? ¿Suerte con qué? ¿Al fin que Cana?" _Dijo Natsu rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, en forma de confusión. El gremio se rio ante el comportamiento que esperaban de nakama y volvieron a sus rutinas.

Los comentarios de sus compañeros hicieron que la cara de Lucy se tornara de un color rojo tomate, y la maga busco con sus ojos alguna señal de cabello azul. Ella sabía que había sido Levy quien les mostro que Lucy acepto sin quejas ir a una misión con Natsu. _Idiota. Lo sigues tomando por la muñeca. _Dijo una voz en el interior de Lucy, la cual solto sin nada de delicadeza la mano del dragonslayer. Esa parecía ser la mayor parte del alboroto.

"_Geez. ¡Solo vámonos Natsu!" _Dijo Lucy todavía avergonzada por la escena anterior y esperando que pronto todos lo olvidaran.

* * *

Makarov salió de su oficina junto con Mirajane, aun murmurando sobre lo que pasaría si Lucy llegase a encontrar lo que estaba oculto en Sollea. En el rato que estuvieron hablando, se pusieron de acuerdo para no dejar que Lucy viera las misiones que tuvieran que ver con ir a Sollea, o ir a lugares _cerca_ de tal pueblo. Tambien decidieron que deberían buscar a alguien de confianza para que ayudase con la tarea de impedir que Lucy se acercara a Sollea.

"_Ya sabes Mirajane. Debemos impedir rotundamente que Lucy vaya a ese pueblo" _Dijo Makarov _"Que encuentre __**eso**__ no solo sería un peligro para Natsu y varios miembros del gremio, si no que el gran y verdadero peligro lo estaría corriéndola misma Lucy"_

Sin embargo para cuando las primeras palabras fueron mencionadas, Lucy ya había abandonado el gremio junto con Natsu para dirigirse a Altgar, destino de su misión, y para luego dirigirse hacia _Sollea._

* * *

**Oigan... De verdad soy tan mala escritora que nadie ha puesto reviews.. O ha dado Follow o Favorite ? (a excepcion de una persona) **_  
_

**Enserio chicos dejen reviews, para eso esta el cuadrito de abajo. Se los agradeceria mucho.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi que posiblemente lo suba manana~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Minna~ Gomenasai! Se que tarde mucho -Demasiado- en subir este capitulo, pero me mude de pais, y no tenia internet, hasta hace un par de dias U_U Sin embargo prometo que hoy mismo, a mas tardar manana subo el siguiente cap! Espero reviews UwU**

**Por cierto, algo que se me olvido mencionar es que este Fic va a tener mas de los dos generos puestos en la descripcion. Misterio, Romance, Tragedia -Si, hasta tragedia-, Accion, Etc. Y~ Estos eventos suceden luego del Time Skip de 7 anos Luego de los sucesos de lo de Zentopia y lo del cielo estrellado y eso.**

**Nop, Fairy Tail no es mio, aunque seria GENIAL trabajar junto a Mashima-Sama~**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 -Malos Presentimientos-**

"_!Geez Natsu!" _Gritaba en tono de molestia la maga estelar _"!Por tu culpa ahora estamos perdidos!"_

"_¿Por qué por mi culpa?" _Pregunto el dragonslayer de fuego ante el reclamo de su amiga.

"_!Porque como no quisiste irte en tren a Altgar, ahora estamos perdidos!" _Contesto Lucy aun furica, de brazos cruzados.

_Flashback:_

Poco después de que ambos magos saliesen del gremio, se dirigieron a casa de Lucy. No, Natsu y Happy _la siguieron _hasta su casa. En vez de imitar a Lucy y entrar por la puerta como una persona normal haría, el come fuego y su exceed decidieron entrar por la ventana, acto que molesto aun mas a la maga estelar. Luego de una discusión cuyo ganador quedo indefinido, Lucy opto por comenzar a empacar sus cosas para que pudieran salir antes del anochecer.

Natsu no necesitaba empacar cosas, le bastaba con la comida que Lucy empacaría. Si era necesario un cambio de ropa, el solo le rogaría a Lucy que invocase a Virgo para que le trajera una nueva vestimenta, aunque prácticamente casi nunca necesitaban un cambio de ropas. Si necesitaban por alguna razón tener que acampar, Lucy seguramente empacaría algo que les ayudase, si no, nuevamente pedirían ayuda a Virgo.

La maga estelar empaco todo lo que Natsu esperaba y quería que empacara: unas cuantas bolsas con comida, su típico cambio de ropa, y alguna que otra cosa que ayudaría en caso de alguna emergencia. También empaco un par de bolsitas con los Jewels necesarios para la ida y vuelta en tren, más la segura estadía en alguna posada.

Luego de haber terminado con los preparativos para la misión, Natsu salió junto con Happy por la ventana, mientras que Lucy salía por la puerta como cualquier persona haría. Ambos se encaminaron a la estación de tren, esperando que hubiese alguno saliendo hacia Altgar apenas llegasen. La suerte estaba de su lado, dado que cuando llegaron, había más de un tren, con y sin escalas hacia Altgar.

Sin embargo, la mera sensación de los trenes en movimiento, hicieron que Natsu entrara a su estado de enfermedad hacia los transportes, y eso que todavía no se habían montado en uno. Lucy suspiro, dispuesta a dejarlo recostarse en su regazo durante todo el viaje para evitar las quejas del dragonslayer, pero este se negaba rotundamente a poner un pie en dentro de algún tren.

"_N-No Quie..ro" _Decia Natsu entre lo que parecían ser intentos de vomitar.

"_Pero Natsu, así nunca llegaremos. Solo son un par de horas" _Contesto Lucy en tono de ánimo, e intentando cargarlo sobre su hombro hasta el tren.

"_No"_

"_Pero-"_

"_Di..Je que No me subi..re a una de esas co…sas" _Repetia Natsu como un niño pequeño, pensando en lo horrible que sería montarse en un tren nuevamente.

Lucy pensó en golpearlo a tal punto de que se desmayase, y meterlo al tren a la fuerza, sin embargo las quejas que repetiría durante el resto del viaje cuando despertase iban a ser infernales. Por esta razón, la maga estelar se decidió a ir caminando, aunque probablemente les tomase casi toda la noche. Lucy compro un mapa, que al instante Natsu dijo que reconocía, y que supuestamente conocía el camino de memoria. Así es como empezó el nuevo infierno de Lucy.

_Fin Flashback._

"_Si tan solo te hubieras montado en el tren, no estaríamos en esta condición ahora" _Volvió a decir Lucy, esta vez golpeando la cabeza de su compañero. _De todas las personas, ¿Por qué tuve que elegir a Natsu como compañero de equipo?" _Esa pregunta revolvió la cabeza de Lucy durante un buen rato.

"_Pero trajiste un kit de acampar. Pensé… Que querías ir caminando" _Ante aquella frase, Lucy no pudo evitar congelarse. El tenía razón. Lucy empaco una tienda de campaña y unos sacos para dormir.

"_De todas maneras, deja de quejarte Luce. Ya estamos cerca" _ Contesto Natsu sobando el recién salido chichón en su cabeza. _¡Cerca! ¡Enserio! ¡Has dicho eso más de diez veces y cada vez parece que estamos más lejos de Altgar! _Gritaba Lucy en sus interiores.

"_Está bien. Pero se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos acampar por lo que queda del día" _Dijo Lucy en un tono más tranquilo, abriendo su mochila para sacar el kit de campamento y los sacos de dormir _"Ves. El kit de acampar que traje es útil"_

Lucy se encargo de armar la tienda cerca de unos árboles, que de seguro los cubrirían ante cualquier peligro, además de tapar notablemente la fuerte corriente de aire, mientras que Natsu buscaba el modo de abrir el envoltorio que guardaba los sacos de dormir. Al lograrlo, se acerco a la maga estelar, quien le mostro con un gesto de sus manos donde colocar los sacos.

Luego de comer la poca comida que Lucy trajo –pensando que solo estarían en Altgar un día- ambos magos se adentraron en la carpa. Natsu se durmió increíblemente rápido, y comenzó a hablar dormido como si estuviera peleando con Gray. En cambio, Lucy se mantuvo despierta por un par de minutos más, observando el monótono techo color verde grisáceo de la carpa. _En que lio me he metido… _Suspiro Lucy en sus interiores, sonriendo falsamente y recordando los días en que su madre estaba viva.

La maga celestial recorrió sus dedos por su cabello, y casi tan rápido como Natsu, Lucy también cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, más o menos al medio día, el gremio se encontraba tal cual como es a diario. Charla por todas partes, una que otra discusión por allá; el típico comportamiento de Fairy Tail. Mirajane se encontraba en el bar, sirviendo bebidas a todos aquellos que pedían por una, Gray había vuelto de su misión con Wendy, y ahora estaba descansando sentado en algún lugar del gremio. Levy no estaba, a lo que Jet y Droy se estuvieron quejando durante un buen rato, pensando en las cosas terribles que le pasarían si ellos no estaban junto a ella, y Juvia estaba detrás de un pilar, observando profundamente a su amado.

Mirajane dejo el bar a cargo de Kinana por unos minutos, mientras ella se dirigía hacia la tabla de peticiones, para atender a aquellos que estaban esperando para que Mira les dejara salir a la misión que habían escogido. Sin perder su cálida sonrisa, Mira asintió a cada una de las personas allí e iba a dirigirse nuevamente al bar cuando una bola de papel arrugado llamo su atención.

Desarrugando el trozo de papel Mirajane noto unas pequeñas quemaduras hechas a la hoja, y a partir de ahí se hizo una sospecha de quien había dejado el papel.

"_Luce y yo nos vamos a una misión en Altgar. Volveremos posiblemente mañana. –Natsu"_

La letra del escrito no era muy buena que digamos, como si hubiera sido escrita rápidamente. También, se podía decir por las quemaduras y el papel arrugado que Natsu no se había tomado la molestia de siquiera doblar el papel.

Mirajane pensó por un momento en que ellos debían de firmar una hoja, afirmando que se irían a una misión con el permiso de algún encargado del gremio, pero para su sorpresa, la hoja donde se supone estarían las firmas ya estaba firmada. Dejando la bola de papel, ahora doblada de una mejor manera, en el mostrador cercano a la tabla de peticiones, Mira tomo su camino de nuevo al bar, donde Kinana se veía un tanto atareada sirviendo bebidas a una gran cantidad de gente.

Cuando la maga de take-over se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del bar, un pensamiento alarmante cruzo la mente de Mirajane. _Altgar…_ Mira pestañeó, y una mirada preocupadiza tomo lugar en el rostro de la maga, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Mirajane subió rápidamente las escaleras, directo a la oficina de Makarov.

"_Kinana-San" _Mira sonrió, quitando su preocupación de su rostro, mas no de su mente _"Te dejare a cargo del bar por un rato" _ Kinana asintió.

Con un ligero movimiento de manos, la puerta hacia la oficina de Makarov se abrió, y la figura de Mirajane la atravesó. El tercer maestro de Fairy Tail estaba sentado en su escritorio, sosteniendo unos cuantos papeles, aunque seguramente lo hacía para esconder las revistas que Mirajane siempre le confiscaba.

Mira suspiro, acto que hizo que Makarov notase la presencia de la maga que recién había entrado a su oficina. Mirajane era una de las pocas personas las cuales Makarov permitia entrar a su oficina sin previo llamado, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba –leyendo las revistas que Mira tanto odia que lea- el maestro del gremio no pudo evitar pensar y rogar por que la razón de que Mira haya entrado a su oficina no sea por las revistas ocultas bajo el montón de papeles y cartas.

"_Maestro" _Dijo Mirajane, tratando de alejar la obvia molestia de su mirada hacia Makarov, ahora tratando de _discretamente_ tirar las revistas al suelo _"Natsu y Lucy se fueron a una mision ayer"_

"_¿Hay algo que deba molestarme de eso?" _Pregunto Makarov _"¿O es que ya están de regreso, y resulta que Natsu destruyo más de lo que debía?"_

"_No" _Mirajane sacudió su cabeza, aunque lo ultimo dicho por el maestro seguramente terminaría siendo verdad _"Según lo que me dijo ayer antes de cerrar el gremio, Lucy… No, Layla-San, tuvo que ver en el incidente de Sollea ¿No?"_

"_Lamentablemente. Si" _Contesto Makarov, ahora enseriado en el tema.

"_Tambien menciono que Lucy por nada del mundo debería acercarse a ese pueblo" _

"_Eso dije. Ahora, Mirajane. Nada de rodeos. Ve al punto" _Dijo el maestro de Fairy Tail, mirando fijamente al rostro de la maga frente a él.

"_Lucy y Natsu se fueron a una misión en Altgar" _Mirajane suspiro, esperando una furica reacción del maestro.

La reacción esperada por la maga no fue inmediata, dado que Makarov se observo pensativo ante la declaración de Mirajane. Parecía que estaba tratando de creer que no era verdad. Makarov no era idiota, sabía que Altgar estaba cerca de Sollea. También sabía que Lucy estaba investigando a su madre, y que era lo suficientemente lista como para ya haber descubierto algo en Sollea, significando que su plan inicial seria ir a ese pueblo una vez terminada su misión en Altgar.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio y profundo pensamiento, la ira de Makarov se desato, aunque un poco moderada y únicamente audible en los interiores de su oficina.

"_!Como es posible!" _Makarov caminaba de un lado a otro

"_Ellos deberían de estar de regreso hoy, y sin embargo…" _Dijo Mirajane.

"_Iban a llegar hoy si se iban en tren. Seguramente están empezando su trabajo Mira, no te preocupes"_

Mirajane suspiro nuevamente, no solo pensando en los daños que podrían sufrir en la misión, sino también en los daños tanto psicológicos como físicos si Lucy descubría la verdad oculta en Sollea.

"_Aun así debemos enviar a alguien y que los detenga antes de que ella pueda poner un pie en el pueblo" _Dijo Makarov, saliendo junto con Mirajane de su oficina, asintiendo a lo dicho por el maestro.

Para su suerte, justo en el momento en que ambos salieron de la oficina, la terrorífica maga clase S, Erza Scarlet había llegado al gremio de comprar pastel de fresa. Mirajane y Makarov intercambiaron miradas, y como si hubieran hablado por telepatía, ambos se hicieron paso hacia donde se había sentado la maga pelirroja.

Ellos no tuvieron que hacer mucho, dado que Erza, al notar su presencia, también se encamino hacia el maestro y Mira.

Erza ofreció un poco de pastel a ambos, y la única que contesto afirmativamente fue Mirajane, y luego de un par de minutos de disfrutar del esponjoso pastel, los pensamientos distraídos de ambas magas fue interrumpido por Makarov.

"_Erza" _Comenzó a decir Makarov, nuevamente con seriedad en su tono de hablar, cosa que la pelirroja noto inmediatamente _"Tengo un favor que pedirte"_

"_Queremos que vayas a los bosques cerca de Sollea o a Altgar y traigas a Lucy y a Natsu" _Continuo lo que Makarov empezó a decir _"No dejes que lleguen a Sollea, y si lo hacen, traelos sin vacilar"_

"_¿Puedo saber el porqué de la repentina tarea?" _Pregunto Erza, metiendo un bocado de pastel a su boca.

"_¿Es necesario que te diga ahora mismo?" _Contesto Makarov, pensativo entre sí debería contarle o no.

"…" Musito Erza, sacudiendo su cabeza y levantándose de su silla _"No hace falta. Prometo que los traeré hoy mismo"_

Y así, Erza salió silenciosamente del gremio, con una aura en parte maligna, en parte con disposición rodeándola.

* * *

Los rayos de la luz del sol atravesaban la tienda de acampar, avisando a Lucy que ya era de día.

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, mentalmente diciéndose que debería dormir un poco más, Lucy sintió como los rayos solares se hacían cada vez más molestos ante su visión. Finalmente la maga celestial abrió sus ojos completamente, y levanto una de sus manos para frotar sus ojos y obtener una mejor vista de la mañana, solo para encontrar su otra mano agarrando firmemente el chaleco de Natsu, aun profundamente dormido.

La maga sintió como sus mejillas ganaban un color rojizo, y lo primero que hizo fue soltar toscamente el agarre hacia la camisa de su compañero. Este, por su parte, al sentir el movimiento de Lucy, se volteo de manera que ahora se encontraba cara a cara frente a ella, despierto.

"_N-Na-Natsu…" _Hablo Lucy, aclarando sus pensamientos _"Y-Ya deberíamos seguir hacia el pueblo"_

Entonces, una bola de pelos azul salió de la mochila de Natsu, situada en una esquina de la tienda de acampar, y la figura de un Happy recién despertado salió a la vista.

"_!Eh, Happy!" _Grito Natsu, y el gato azul se lanzo hacia el cabello del dragonslayer.

"_!Has estado ahí todo el tiempo!"_

"_Aye" _Contesto Happy, frotando sus ojos.

"_O sea que pudiste decirnos si el pueblo estaba cerca, pero no lo hiciste, y decidiste dormir todo el camino…" _Dijo Lucy, con malicia en su tono de hablar, a demás de la aura negra emanando de su interior _"!Ven aquí gato!" _

"_Natsu… Lucy da miedo" _

"_!Que dijiste!" _

"_N-Nada…"_

De hecho, Natsu tenía razón. Del sitio en el que se habían quedado a acampar, Altgar no estaba tan lejos. Es más, no tuvieron que caminar más de dos horas para encontrarse frente a las puertas de su destino. Lucy caminaba mirando atónita a las casas y edificios alrededor. Con mayor razón los solicitantes estaban siendo robados; no había casa en aquel sitio que no costara más de 100, 000,000 Jewels. Y la casa de quienes habían pedido ayuda no era la excepción.

Casa no era la palabra apropiada, mansión quedaba más con la descripción de esta, aunque probablemente no llegaba a tener la mitad del tamaño que la de la familia Heartfilia. La mansión estaba recubierta con granito, piedra y ladrillos de un hermoso color perla, y gigantes balcones sobresaliendo de la mayoría de las habitaciones.

Los solicitantes por supuesto se molestaron al observar la tardía llegada de Lucy y Natsu, y decidieron que una porción de la paga seria eliminada. Luego procedieron a hablar de los detalles de su misión. La familia ya había recopilado datos sobre donde se encontraba la base donde los ladrones mantenían los objetos robados; genial, menos trabajo para ellos, era lo único en lo que Lucy pensaba. Y al parecer, estos supuestos ladrones no eran magos, sin embargo usaban artefactos mágicos, tales como pistolas con lacrimas insertadas en ellos, o más fácil, un arma como las de Edolas.

El equipo Natsu y los solicitantes estuvieron un total de una hora hablando sobre lo que debería de hacer, prácticamente les estaban escribiendo un plan. Pero por supuesto, Natsu hace las cosas a su manera, y segundos después de que la charla terminase, de algún modo se soltó del apretón que Lucy había hecho hacia su bufanda y salió corriendo hacia donde se supone estaba la base de operaciones de los ladrones.

El resto fue literalmente fácil, Natsu irrumpió en el pequeño aislamiento de mazmorra en la que alojaban los objetos robados y yacían los ladrones, y estos terminaron amontonados en un pequeño rincón del lugar, dado que ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de atacar a Natsu y su 'quiero-patear-traseros' actitud.

La pareja de magos y Happy devolvieron los objetos a los solicitantes, y como se encargaron más rápido de lo esperado, la porción de jewels que se les iba a ser eliminada, se les fue dada nuevamente, para el deleite de Lucy.

"_Natsu" _Hablo Lucy, mientras caminaban por el bosque, ya habiendo salido de Altgar. Natsu obviamente se había negado a ir a Magnolia en tren, aunque estos fuesen mucho mas lujuriosos y con mejor atención, sin embargo, eso a Lucy no le importaba, ella solo necesitaba llegar a Sollea, había algo allí que la llamaba, no solo el hecho de que un psicópata mago oscuro podría saber sobre el pasado de su madre, Layla Heartfilia _"__¿Te importa que pasemos por Sollea antes de ir a Magnolia?" _Dijo la maga estelar, claramente esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de Natsu, a juzgar por cómo lo miraba.

"_¿Eh? Supongo que no… Pero por-" _Contesto el dragonslayer, aunque sus palabras fueron cortadas por un grito de alegría de parte de su compañera, y esta tomándolo por la muñeca para después salir corriendo en dirección hacia el pueblo.

Sin embargo, Lucy se detuvo luego de unos pocos miutos de caminar, o mejor dicho correr, a lo que Natsu se solto del agarre de Lucy, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Tengo… Un mal presentimiento"_

* * *

**Buueno. Nuevamente lo siento por tardar tanto con este cap, les prometo que el Fic va a ser prometedor, y bastante largo (Eso tambien puede depender de si obtendo reviews o no, si no obtengo reviews, almenos uno por capitulo, es probable que la deje, aunque.. Me duela hacerlo U_U)**

**Preguntaaaa: Que creen que paso en Sollea que Layla estuvo involucrada? Y tienen algun presentimiento sobre que sera ese mal presentimiento de Lucy? Respuesticas en los reviews c;**

**Sin mas nada que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.**

**Suzu-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo mina-san~ Me puso tantito triste obtener solo 1 review en el capitulo anterior, pero agradezco mucho que esa personita no quiera que deje este Fic QwQ Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Layla Heartfilia, espero que les guste n_n Y recuerden, mientras mas reviews, menos tardare en subir los capitulos e,e**

**Nop, Fairy Tail no es mio.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 -Pequeñas partes de la Verdad-**

Luego de un largo recorrido de tres horas hacia Sollea, el cual estuvo lleno de quejas de Lucy sobre el calor que hacía, o sobre como algunas plantas segregaban extraños líquidos que hacían que la maga estelar se estremeciese del asco. Natsu, por su parte no hacia ningún esfuerzo por callar a Lucy, el solo se mantuvo caminando al ritmo de su compañera, haciendo como si no la escuchase.

Finalmente, los magos y el exceed se encontraban frente a las rejas del pueblo que anteriormente habían visitado; Sollea. La última vez que ellos estuvieron allí, Lucy no se había molestado en mirar alrededor, y ahora que lo hacía, podía notar que Sollea era un pueblo bastante viejo. El polvo recorría la mayoría de las calles y edificios, sin olvidar mencionar que la mayoría de ellos estaban en medio de reconstrucción, e incluso había algunos completamente hacia las ruinas y el polvo, sin esperanzas de ser salvados.

Esto hizo a Lucy preguntarse la razón de que el pueblo estuviese en tal forma. Natsu no se preocupaba de esto, aunque gruñía en modo de enojo por la cantidad de polvo. Happy solo se mantuvo volando por encima de Natsu, de vez en cuando haciendo comentarios sobre el sucio estado en el que se encontraba el pueblo.

"_Nee Lucy. ¿Por qué quisiste venir de repente a este lugar?" _Pregunto Happy, aun volando por encima de su compañero _"¿Es que ahora haremos otra misión aquí?"_

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lucy. Por un lado, la maga sentía que debía contarle la verdad a Happy y a Natsu; su mejor amigo, alguien por quien posiblemente tenga interés amoroso, alguien quien posiblemente no estuvo prestando atención a las explicaciones de Lucy sobre el pendiente, y las casualidades con la desaparición de Igneel todo este tiempo. Por otro lado, ella sabía que ni Happy, mucho menos Natsu iban a escuchar la historia completa, e incluso si lo hacían, probablemente terminarían olvidándolo al siguiente día.

"_Y-Ya verás" _Contesto Lucy insegura, buscando el mejor camino hacia la cárcel.

"_Anda Luce, cuéntanos" _Hablo Natsu, con un tono de voz que parecía que realmente estaba interesado en el tema _"Has estado rara últimamente, y supongo que esto tiene que ver, ¿No?"_

Incluso si Natsu era una de las personas más estúpidas de todo Fairy Tail, había momentos en los que de verdad se percataba de las cosas. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Lucy, ahora dispuesta a contarle lo que sucedía, esperando que esta vez su compañero escuche la historia completa.

Sin embargo, antes de que la maga celestial pudiese hablar, el trío de magos ya había llegado a la cárcel, y Lucy inmediatamente entro, en búsqueda de la persona que ella creía, no, esperaba le diese respuestas.

La cárcel, a pesar de mantener una notable cantidad de malhechores, parecía desolada, casi como una ciudad fantasma. Nadie decía nada. Nadie se movía. Nadie parecía alegre ante la llegada de Lucy, porque si tienes una buena imaginación, cualquiera piensa que aquella maga iría a sacar a uno que otro de la pútrida cárcel. Las celdas contenían una cama, y una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño baño.

Natsu seguía silenciosamente a Lucy desde atrás, también observando a los habitantes dentro de las celdas. Happy se posiciono detrás de Natsu, sentado sobre su hombro.

"_Erm… ¿Hola?" _Pregunto Lucy, un tanto asustada, por otro lado decidida a encontrar algo.

Por unos minutos no hubo respuesta, hasta que de repente un hombre entrando en sus sesentas, con cabello entre blanco y gris, un poco más alto que Romeo. El mismo hombre que pidió que algún gremio se encargase de los magos oscuros, quien hasta ahora parecía no reconocer a los magos, ni al exceed.

"_¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" _Hablo el hombre, mirando a Lucy con confusión.

"_¿Bacil-San?"_

"_El mismo, señorita. ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?"_

"_Me… Preguntaba… Si podría tener una audiencia con uno de los magos encarcelados aquí" _Contesto la maga estelar.

"_Luce. ¿Para qué quieres una audiencia con un mago encarcelado? Si que eres rara." _Dijo Natsu, a lo que Lucy respondió con su cierra-la-boca-y-no-hagas-nada-innecesario mirada.

El hombre cuyo nombre era Bacil, miraba a ambos magos con desconcierto, el cual pronto cambio a un suspiro, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la habitación de la que había salido, tomando lo que Lucy dijo como un juego. _¿Qué se cree? ¿Ni siquiera una respuesta? _Pensó Lucy.

"_C-Creo que debería presentarme. Soy Lucy Hea-. Lucy. Yo y mis amigos trajimos aquí a los magos oscuros hospedándose ilegalmente en el bosque a las afueras del pueblo" _Hablo la maga celestial, forzando una tímida, casi creíble sonrisa.

"_Oh, Lucy-San. Y supongo usted jovencito debe de ser Natsu-San" _Dijo Bacil, ahora sonriendo como si los magos frente a él fueran personas que conocía desde hacía ya tiempo, mirando al dragonslayer _"Bienvenidos a Sollea. Aunque lamento decirles que no les puedo conceder una audiencia con nadie encarcelado aquí. Aunque sea debieron de pedir una cita mediante una carta…" _

Lucy apretó sus puños, decidida a no aceptar esta primera derrota. Este hombre debía de tener algún punto débil, algo que lo convenciese de dejarla tener una audiencia de al menos 5 minutos. ¿Qué era ese algo que hacía que todos –o la mayoría- de los hombres cedieran ante cualquier pedido?

La maga estelar sonrió malvadamente, frotando sus palmas una contra otra. Natsu dio un paso hacia atrás, preguntándose por que su compañera de pronto comenzó a reír maniáticamente. De parte de Happy, Lucy tan solo se gano otro 'Das miedo Lucy'. Aunque la maga no hizo caso a este último comentario, pero mentalmente sabiendo que tendría que castigar a Happy.

Lucy removió la chaqueta que estuvo usando todo el camino desde Magnolia, dejando tan solo una camisa con un escote que mostraba un poquito demasiado. La maga se acerco a Bacil, haciendo su típica pose para seducir, cosa que de vez en cuando funcionaba para rebajarle unos Jewels en ciertas cosas que compraba. Las mejillas del hombre se tornaron rojas, y su respiración se hizo más continua.

"_¿Está seguro de que no hay manera de otorgarme una audiencia?" _Dijo Lucy en tono seductivo, mirando al hombre directamente a los ojos.

"_Su-Supongo… Q-Que pue-puedo hacer una excepción…" _Bacil balbuceo, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos pervertidos, aunque fallidamente.

"_!Natsu! ¡Finalmente los intentos seductivos de Lucy funcionan!" _Grito Happy riéndose en sus interiores.

"_¿Ah? ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!" _Contesto Natsu.

"_Ustedes…" _Un aura negra rodeaba a Lucy, la cual se disipo cuando Bacil volvió sosteniendo un aro plateado, donde las llaves de cada una de las celdas estaban.

"_Por aquí, Lucy-San. ¿Con quien desea una audiencia? Aunque solo le puedo ofrecer 5 minutos…" _Bacil dijo, caminando junto a Lucy al área de las celdas, Natsu y Happy siguiéndoles. Lucy señalo con su dedo índice la persona que creía ella había escuchado la ultima vez, y en efecto, el hombre dentro de la celda tenía una sonrisa más que maniática, terrorífica, en su rostro, como si hubiese sabido que ella vendría.

Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy, este tipo de verdad parecía peligroso, aunque derrotarlo les haya tomado menos de media hora. Bacil por un instante se retracto, dudando sobre si en verdad debía abrir esa celda y dejar a Lucy dentro de ella con un hombre como el que yacía dentro de ella.

La maga estelar trago saliva, y asintió, a lo que Bacil abrió la puerta de la celda. Lucy miro a Natsu y a Happy de reojo, avisándoles con su mirada que se quedasen fuera de esto. Ellos respondieron con una mirada de confusión, sin embargo obedecieron y se abrieron paso hacia lo que parecía ser la sección de 'visitantes' de la cárcel.

* * *

"_¿A qué se debe el honor de que una damisela como usted me este visitando, en la cárcel?" _Hablo el hombre sentado en la mazmorra de cárcel, una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"_Tengo… Cosas que discutir contigo. Supongo me recuerdas, a juzgar por esa sonrisa en tu rostro" _Dijo Lucy, reacia a caer en los trucos que el hombre estaba tratando de utilizar en ella.

"_Supongo que primero me debería presentar, Señorita Heartfilia" _Contesto el hombre _"Soy Kuroneko. Kuro para ti, damisela" _

"_Das asco. Ahora. ¿Cómo es que sabes que soy la hija de Layla Heartfilia?" _Lucy miro al tal Kuroneko directamente a los ojos, un destello de odio hacia él en la mirada de la maga celestial.

"_Si que eres ruda, señorita. ¿No Deberías presentarte tu después de que yo te he dado mi nombre?"_

"_Lucy Heartfilia. Pero supongo que ya lo sabías" _Contesto la rubia, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

"_En efecto" _Dijo Kuroneko _"¿Cómo se que eres su hija? Eres la imagen viva de Layla Heartfilia, creo yo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ya haberlo descubierto, pequeña" _Contesto, la sonrisa picara, ahora con sombras de mostrar locura creció en el rostro del hombre.

De hecho, el hombre en si mostraba locura. Su cabello era morado, uno bastante oscuro, aunque no tanto como para llegar al negro. El hombre de algún modo hizo parte de su cabello parecer orejas de gato, de ahí el extraño nombre de Kuroneko. Este era alto, pero no tanto como para doblar la altura de la maga. Usaba una maya que cubría su cuerpo entero color negro, con un cinturón en la cintura, el cual sostenía una cola de gato. Este hombre en serio tenía problemas.

"_Sin embargo, creo que eso no es lo único por lo que estás aquí, Lucy Heartfilia" _Hablo Kuroneko, mostrando únicamente esa sonrisa picara al mismo tiempo malévola que estremecía a Lucy_ "Supongo estas aquí para saber mi relación con Layla Heartfilia ¿O me equivoco?"_

"_En efecto, Kuroneko" _Contesto la maga estelar, haciendo énfasis en su nombre, obteniendo por respuesta una risa malévola.

"_Layla Heartfilia…" _Comenzó a decir el hombre –o más bien psicópata- frente a Lucy _"!Ella! ¡Ella era una diosa! ¡Layla Heartfilia tenía mucho poder! ¡Ella… Ella… Ella tenía el poder de cambiar al mundo! ¡Ella pudo! ¡Pero fue demasiado cobarde!"_

_Zap! _Lucy abofeteo al hombre, con tal fuerza que la forma de su mano era visible en la mejilla de Kuroneko, hasta un poco de sangre broto de un arañazo que Lucy hizo a la mejilla del mago oscuro. El hombre no se quejo, no hablo, tan solo comenzó a reírse como maniático, como psicópata, una risa que además de hacerlo parecer mas psico de lo que era, en parte demostraba que decía la verdad, al menos eso sentía Lucy.

"_No vuelvas a llamar a mi madre cobarde" _Dijo Lucy en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para que Kuroneko lo escuchase. Este solo respondió con otra sonrisa picara.

"_Tal vez hasta tu tengas que sufrir el mismo destino que tu madre…" _Susurro Kuroneko, aunque Lucy pudo escuchar el comentario sin problemas. La maga estuvo a punto de regresar y abofetear nuevamente al encarcelado, sin embargo fue detenida por Bacil, quien impidió que entrase a la celda, cerrándola.

Lucy hacia lo mejor que podía para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas, y lo estaba haciendo bien, pero lo que realmente no podía ocultar, es la rabia que sentía en este momento hacia Kuroneko. Había llamado a su madre una cobarde, aunque Lucy no supiera las razones, eso aun la molestaba.

"_Ya terminamos aquí chicos. Nos vamos" _Lucy había cerrado sus puños, y la rabia salía por sus ojos.

"_Lucy ¿Qué paso?" _No hubo respuesta _"Lucy. Lucy. Luce. ¡Luce!" _Dijo Natsu, tratando de hacer que su compañera lo oyese, pero esta estaba ahora mirando rígida la puerta para salir de la cárcel.

El dragonslayer se sentía curioso, asi que se encamino hacia la puerta, solo para encontrarse en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba Lucy hace un par de segundos.

"_Er-Erza…" _

_Ya decía que tenía un mal presentimiento…Pero de todas las personas, ¡Tenía que ser Erza! _Pensó Lucy.

La maga pelirroja estaba parada en la salida de la cárcel de Sollea, su mirada mostraba malicia, y un aura negra cubría su cuerpo.

"_¿Su mision no terminaba en Altgar?" _Dijo Erza, malicia en su tono.

"_Pues…"_

"_!Es culpa de Lucy!" _Escupio Happy aterrorizado, escondiéndose detrás de Natsu.

"_Gracias Happy" _Respondio la rubia, lanzando una mirada a Happy.

"_¿Y?" _Volvió a decir Erza.

"_Nosotros… Pues…"_

"_Solo estábamos… Paseando"_

"_Volvemos al gremio. Ahora" _Contesto la pelirroja, sin dejar que Lucy o Natsu siguieran explicando –más bien inventándose excusas- y los tomo a ambos por las orejas, arrastrándolos fuera de la cárcel. A Happy también lo tomo con su mano izquierda, la misma con la que sostenía la oreja de Natsu. Antes de salir de la cárcel, Erza musito un 'Lamento las molestias', y salió directo hacia la estación de Tren más cercana.

* * *

El camino en tren desde Sollea hasta Magnolia fue callado e incomodo. Cada vez que Lucy trataba de aunque sea animar el momento, era detenida por la mirada molesta de Erza. Natsu se había desmayado desde que entraron a la estación, y Happy, al no poder hacer mucho contra la pelirroja, se durmió sobre la cabeza del dragonslayer.

Luego, al bajar del tren en la estación, Erza golpeo al traga fuego, lo suficientemente duro para en vez de despertarlo, ponerlo en una condición peor.

"_Patético" _Susurro Erza, tomando por la oreja a Natsu, arrastrándolo hacia el gremio, mientras Happy y Lucy la seguían calladamente.

Al llegar al gremio, Lucy abrió lentamente las puertas de este, y a lo que estuvieron completamente abiertas, Erza lanzo al pobre dragonslayer dentro de Fairy Tail. Lucy camino silenciosamente hacia el bar, donde la peliazul; Levy, estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes. Esta, al notar la presencia de su amiga, le sonrio, señalando el taburete al lado de ella, para que Lucy se sentase.

"_En verdad que eres patético, Natsu" _Hablo Gray desde una de las mesas cercanas al lugar donde Natsu aterrizo.

"_Callate, stipper pervertido" _Contesto Natsu, lentamente ganando fuerzas, y levantándose del suelo.

"_Ice Boy"_

"_Cerebro de fuego"_

"_¿Quieres pelear, Eh cubito de hielo?" _

"_Como si pudieras derrotarme, dragonsito"_

De nuevo, la típica pelea entre Gray y Natsu se desato, aunque Erza lleog justo a tiempo para evitar que ninguno de los magos rompiese algo. La pelirroja miro a los magos malévolamente, re-equipando dos espadas bien afiladas, apuntando directamente a cada uno.

Gray se sento en la silla en la que estaba, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Natsu diciendo 'esto-no-se-acaba-aquí'. Natsu, sin embargo, fue otra vez arrastrado por Erza, esta vez a hacia la oficina de Makarov.

"_Tú también vienes, Lucy" _Dijo Erza, señalando a Lucy la dirección a la que debía dirigirse.

"_H-Hablamos luego, Levy-Chan" _Contesto Lucy, dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga Levy.

"_Suerte, Lu-Chan"_

* * *

Erza llamo a la puerta del Maestro Makarov un par de veces, y minutos más tarde este abrió la puerta, con una mirada seria, al mismo tiempo de preocupación. Les indico a los tres magos frente a la puerta que podían pasar, y para su sorpresa, Mirajane también estaba sentada en una de las sillas de las oficinas.

Los primeros minutos dentro de la oficina fueron incómodos, dado que nadie se atrevía a mencionar algo, además de que Makarov estuvo intercambiando miradas entre Lucy, Erza y Natsu. Mirajane, por su parte, se mantuvo callada, mirando únicamente a Lucy. La maga estelar se sintió abrumada por tantas miradas dirigidas a ella, y opto por tomar palabra, y explicar lo sucedido, aunque todavía no entendiese bien la razón por la cual Makarov parecía molesto.

"_Lo siento maestro, yo… No pude evitar que llegaran a Sollea" _Erza tomo palabra antes de que Lucy pudiese decir algo. La pelirroja re-equipo una espada _"Merezco ser castigada. Si. Lo merezco. Adelante Maestro"_

"_Dejemos eso para después" _Contesto Makarov _"¿Es eso verdad, Lucy? ¿Fueron a Sollea?"_

"_S-Si…" _Lucy mordió su labio inferior _"Sin embargo, no… No le veo problema a eso"_

"_Fue por tu madre, ¿No? Lucy-San…" _Dijo Mirajane, Lucy bajo su cabeza.

"_Lucy, creo que deberías dejar esto" _Hablo el maestro de Fairy Tail, dudando en sus interiores sobre si debía decir o no la siguiente frase _"No sabes el peligro en el que te estás metiendo, y como padre, no puedo permitir que mis hijos sufran"_

"_Maestro Makarov" _Dijo Lucy, con firmeza en su tono de voz _"No encuentro ningún peligro en lo que estoy haciendo, ¡Además! ¡No me he preocupado de lo que le paso a mi madre por todos estos años!"_

Silencio. La sala se encontro en un estado de silencio total. Lucy tenia un punto. _Supongo que todavía no es el momento de contarle sobre lo sucedido en Sollea, aunque ni siquiera yo mismo sepa los detalles completos. _Penso Makarov. Luego, tomando su baston, senalo a Natsu y a Lucy que ya podían irse, mientras que le pidió a Erza que se quedase.

* * *

La maga celestial volvió a su puesto junto a Levy, pidiendo a Kinana una malteada, o siquiera algo para tomar. Tal vez Lucy en verdad se estaba metiendo en problemas, posiblemente en peligros también, dado que ella nunca pensó que un mago oscuro; un criminal, pudiese saber sobre el pasado de Layla Heartfilia. Sin embargo, ahora que pequeñas partes de la verdad habían sido reveladas, Lucy no podía retractarse de su decisión. Si, la maga estelar estaba completamente decidida a encontrar todas las piezas del rompecabezas sobre su madre, sin importar los grandes peligros que ahora están acechando a Lucy.

* * *

**Y..? Que les parecio? Que creen que paso en Sollea? **

**Les tengo unos anuncios antes de despedirme:**

**1. La pareja principal de este Fic es NaLu, sin embargo, si quieren alguna otra pareja, comentenlo en los reviews, y si veo que queda bien, la pondre ^^**

**2. Estoy abierta a ideas, si tienen algo, una idea, nose, algo que se les haya ocurrido, y lo quieren compartir conmigo para que lo ponga en el fic o algo asi, adelante, comentenlo en el cuadrito de aqui abajo, posiblemente su idea salga en algun capitulo ;)**

**3. Si llegamos a 50 reviews, habran sorpresas c:**

**Les gusto? No les gusto? Lo odian? Lo aman? Todas sus ideas/comentarios en los reviews, se agradecen cx**

**Hasta el siguiente Cap,**

**Suzu.**


End file.
